


Confessions of a Love-Potion Victim

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Love, Multi, Smut, of love, potion, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is an Administrator for the Avengers, usually just doing their forgotten paperwork. But this Valentine's Day...everything will change. </p><p>Requested prompt. (I would put the prompt, but it's kinda long. Just go with it.)</p><p>Actually, you could call it a "Choose Your Own Avenger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStrangeRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeRomantic/gifts).



> Hello! This is a request I have done...and eventually will finish, with your help! Here it is! Hope it's up to par!
> 
> I own nothing in this, except my words. The Avengers are owned by Marvel, and the reader is you.

Everything was set. Though Avengers Tower didn’t seem any different, Tony Stark knew that something major had happened. One of the Avengers had fallen in love with you, hard, but refused to say anything. But nothing was hidden from Tony – he had devised a plan to make sure you ended up with the right man by the end of today: Valentine’s Day.  
The first step was sending all the other girls – Maria, Pepper, Natasha, and Jane – to a day spa, to get them out of the Tower. That had been done, but not without questions. Natasha knew, Tony thought, and she would probably tell the other women at some point today. But that didn’t matter. Phase two was about to begin.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You entered the Tower warily, understanding that Tony usually planned something sneaky. You greeted the receptionist with a warm smile and a wave, and she seemed normal enough in her reply. Shaking your head, you relaxed and called the elevator. A moment later it arrived, greeting you.  
“Good morning, Miss (Y/n). Mr. Stark has requested to see everyone on the main living floor. Will you be heading there now, or to your office first?”   
You stepped into the elevator and smiled, listening to the disembodied message before answering.   
“Thanks, Jarvis, but I think I’ll head up to see Tony. I’m sure they’re all waiting for me,” you replied, the A.I. agreeing and sending the elevator up. You shuddered, anticipating with dread that Tony had planned something – and here it is.  
Reaching the proper floor, you took a deep breath before heading out to face the team. You only worked with them every once in a while, as you spent more time with their paperwork. But they were all hot, and you always were awkward around them. Setting your purse down on the side table by the elevator, you took a seat with them all on the couches, beside Bruce. He smiled at you, before you all turned your attention to Tony, who had just entered the room with a hugely mischievous smile.  
“Thank you all for joining me here, team. (Y/n),” he winked at you. “Today is a very special day, so I’ve decided to give everyone a day off from their usual work to help me with my new project.”  
He went to the bar and poured everyone a drink as he spoke, mixing quickly to avoid suspicion. This might actually work, Tony thought. He handed the drinks out, smiling way too much. But he missed you.  
“Ah, Tony? Is there a reason that I don’t have a drink?” you looked at him suspiciously. He looked startled, but quickly recovered.  
“Of course, (Y/n), yours is right here. Sorry about that,” Tony apologized, handing you a (drink of choice). He tried to act natural, but he was being awkward while everyone sipped their drinks and listened to him go over reports from the last week. When he had finished, something had obviously changed in the atmosphere.  
All of the men present– Bruce, Thor, Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Loki – were staring at you, unwavering. Suddenly you felt exposed, and you turned away from them to look down into your drink. Bruce put his hand lightly on your shoulder.  
“(Y/n)…?” You turned towards him cautiously. “Do you realize how beautiful you are?”  
Startled, you looked at him and stood up. His hand fell off of you as you backed away, but you backed into a hard chest. Looking around, you saw Bucky staring down at you.  
“Well, Tony, as much as I’d love to have the day off, I really should be getting ahead on that paperwork. I’ll see you guys for lunch,” you mumbled, heading off to the elevator.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For an hour, you sat at your desk and stared out the window. What had happened to the team? What was in the drinks that Tony had given them? Why weren’t you acting strangely?  
The elevator slid open, revealing a grinning Tony.   
“Hey, sweet cheeks. Mind coming up to lunch? I do believe that everyone is really looking forward to seeing you.” Tony grabbed your hand, dragging you to the elevator.  
The ride was silent, but over quickly. The door opened on an almost empty living room, the same from earlier – except for the flowers.  
They were everywhere – hanging from the ceiling, in vases on every table, and in the hands of a very red-faced super soldier.  
“Steve…” Tony looked taken aback when you glanced at him, then back at Steve. He was doing a kind of shuffling walk towards you.  
“Um…hi, Miss (Y/n)…I was wondering if you wanted these flowers?” He thrust the flowers into your hands, looking away. Surprised, you stepped into the room to gaze around at the excessive amounts of flowers. After staring for a few seconds, overwhelmed, you went over to the small kitchen and bar off of the room to make a pot of tea.  
When you returned, you saw that Thor had returned bearing a large picnic basket. Confused, you watched the scene in front of you play out.  
“You can’t do that, Thor; I was going to make her lunch! Why don’t you just haul your Asgardian butt back to Asgard?” Steve shouted, still managing to sound adorable and innocent while scary. Thor laughed.  
“Do you truly think that you can win Lady (Y/n)’s heart with flowers and food? I planned a wonderful picnic in the location of her choosing, and of course it shall be with me and not you, Captain,” Thor retorted, crossing his arms loosely to pronounce the muscles in his arms. You had to admit, neither of them were bad to look at, especially when they were training, but neither of them had ever shown any interest in you before now. What was this about?  
“Why are we even arguing about this? She’s more modern than that…and I’m sorry, but flowers are the most romantic gesture you can make, other than chocolate of course. I may be old-fashioned, but at least I know how to court a woman,” Steve smirked, thinking he had won with his 1940’s outlook on love.  
“Ba! You humans think you can woo your woman with material items. The only true way is through the love you present through your heart. You must appeal to what their heart wants,” Thor grasped Steve’s arm in a friendly manner, but it wasn’t taken that way. Steve quickly jerked his arm away, advancing on Thor again.  
“Do you think you’re threatening me? I’ve seen the way she looks at you – she’s more afraid than anything else! She’ll go for me, I guarantee it,” Steve spun on his heel, strutting away in anger. But something about his behaviour seemed…off. The same went for Thor, you realized, as he seemed unrealistically proud of making Steve leave.  
“Hey, what was that about?” you asked, stepped closer to the giant Asgardian. Realizing you had overheard, his face flushed as he turned to you.   
“Not a thing, fair lady. And nothing you need concern yourself with,” he smiled hugely, arrogantly strutting out of the room, leaving you alone with Tony. He had hidden himself in a corner, and was between startled silence and dying of laughter. You shook your head, approaching him.  
“This is your fault, Stark. Everyone is acting strangely, and whatever it was that changed them was in those drinks you gave them today. I’m right, aren’t I?” you pressed, folding your arms across your chest.   
“Well, that is true (Y/n). It is my fault…but you’ll appreciate this in the end, I promise,” he smiled. “Oh look, Bruce! Have fun, (Y/n),” he winked, slipping out of the room, to your dismay.  
Grinding your teeth, you turned towards the Doctor. He looked surprisingly confident, for someone as shy as himself.   
“Hey, Bruce. Are you feeling strange at all?” You approached him slowly, not wanting to make him yell like Steve and Thor.   
“Why yes…yes I am, (Y/n). I’ve been running tests on myself…and I think I know why.” Bruce looked deep into your eyes with his chocolate brown ones. “I’m in love with you.”  
You took a step back, surprised. “In love with…wait, me?”   
“Yes, (Y/n)…you’re the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.”  
“Bruce, you really aren’t acting like yourself right now…”  
“Does it matter? I love you.”  
“Wait. That’s it!” you jumped, fist-pumping the air. You gave Bruce a huge hug, to which he flushed and gently hugged you back. Quickly, before you lost the thought, you ran off to find Tony.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The search hadn’t been going as well as you’d hoped. Tony was nowhere to be found, and every Avenger you passed made a pass at you. Bucky had tried to push you against a wall, but Steve stopped him. Sneaking away, you only managed to run into Loki. Now that was hell, especially with his magic. You only escaped when he seemed to realize what he was doing – that’s when _________ showed up.


	2. Steve/Reader - Fluff and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to the rescue! The title pretty much gives you the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I realize how long this has taken me, but I was unable to write due to back and neck pain...but I was able to finish Steve! (Pun not intended) I hope I did alright!
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Steve showed up.  
Steve was angry, tossing Loki away from you. “How dare you touch her? You are slimy, Loki, and you shouldn’t even be allowed near her.”   
Amazed at Steve’s strength and sureness, you stood dazed before speaking.   
“Steve, what’s wrong?”   
He turned slowly, eyes widening. He looked strange, but different than before – almost like whatever had happened wasn’t too different than what he actually was like – wait, what?  
“The drinks that Stark gave us…he told us what was in them. And he told us why we had to do it. It wasn’t an experiment,” Steve said, embarrassed.   
“Then what was it about? Was he just trying to embarrass all of you?” you stepped forward, confusion furrowing your brow.  
“Well…no. Quite the opposite, actually: Tony was trying to help.”  
Surprised, you pressed on.  
“Tony Stark? Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”   
“Yes. And it was me that he was trying to help.”  
You rested your hand on his arm, trying to soothe the tension that had been building in his body. Steve smiled, his face still reddening.   
“I’m in love you with, (Y/n).”  
Shock froze you in place. For a moment, your mind blanked except for one thought.   
Steve loves me?! When did that happen?  
Reaching out and taking your hand, Steve led you towards to elevator. You were unable to stop him – your body just seemed to react to his. When you reached his floor of the tower, you were finally able to follow on your own.   
“Steve, I need you to tell me exactly what is going on. You’ve never shown interest in me before, and now you’re taking me to your room,” you looked up at him confused. He sighed, facing you and taking hold of your shoulders.   
“(Y/n), I can’t hold back any more. The feelings I have for you are far too strong to keep contained any longer. I want you to be okay with this,” he said, voice wavering.   
“Steve,” you smiled softly, realizing your inability to lie any longer. You did feel something for the shy Super-Soldier, and now that you understood the implications he had made…those feelings were turning into a low fire igniting your core.  
“I don’t know if I’m going to be okay with this right now,” you start, making Steve’s face drop in pain. “But I want this, Steve. I really do.”  
For a heartfelt moment, you both stood smiling at each other, Steve slowly winding his arms around you and pulling you closer.  
“Steve, I think you were implying something earlier…weren’t you?” you ask, smiling seductively.   
His face went red again, and he pulled away, suddenly shy.  
“Um, yeah, maybe…we could, you know, go sit down: in – in my room.” Embarrassed, he took your hand and led you into the room.   
Moving towards you and taking your face in his hands, Steve kissed you, hard and intense. Your body burned, the kiss making you dizzy. His hands ran down your sides lightly, making you shiver and press closer to his warmth. Hesitantly, Steve rested his hands on your back. You smiled sweetly at him, but the look in his eyes changed quickly and drastically. His hands gripped your ass and pressed you against his with a force that no regular man could.   
Your breath was crushed out of you, as something hard pressed against your stomach. Realizing what it was, you slid your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up to his lips. He groaned loudly at your motions, reaching down to spread your legs around him, lifting you off the ground. Before you knew it, Steve had you pinned against the wall and was gyrating himself on your stomach, groaning loudly.  
“Steve…you know there’s a bed behind you, right?” you said, breathless. He chuckled, swinging you around and dropping you on the bed.  
“That better, sweetie?” You smiled up at him, putting on your best bedroom eyes to draw him in.   
“I do believe so…but somethings off.”  
“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows.   
“Well for one, we are both still dressed. For two,” you said, kneeling before him and gripping his belt to draw him closer. “You aren’t down here with me.”  
You could now see him straining against him pants, the arousal of your words bringing out an entirely different Steve – one that was not so innocent.  
“Then I guess we have to fix that,” Steve replied huskily, reaching for your hand to draw you to your feet. Instantly, the urge hit you both.  
Clothes fell to the floor, ripped off and forgotten, as your bodies fought to meet in their purest forms. And his was perfect – toned muscles, broad chest, and stunningly huge member.  
Your knees hit the bed, landing you on your butt on the edge of the bed. Interestingly enough, this brought you level with Steve’s manhood.  
“Um, Steve…? How okay with this are you?” you ask, looking up at him with a mixture of lust and fear.   
“Okay enough that I can’t wait,” he replied, lifting you up to place you higher on the bed. Hovering above you, his expression became serious.  
“We can use a condom, if you like. Stark gave me some, just in case.” Suddenly, the old Steve came back, blushing again. You giggled.  
“I think we should. You never know what might happen,” you answered, pecking him on the lips. You felt him rub against the inside of your thigh, and your breath came quicker. “Steve, you better get that condom on now, before I don’t give you a chance.”  
Reverting instantly back to sexy-Steve, he reached over you into the bedside table. Once he was suitably prepared, Steve positioned himself at your entrance.  
Wrapping your legs loosely around his waist, you allowed him to push into you slowly. The pain of his size was understandable, but soon gave way to the arousal and pleasure of having the Super Soldier inside of you.  
He began to thrust, working you into a frenzy. Every motion brought you both closer to each other and closer to the edge, warranting moans of pure bliss from your throats. As you were brought closer, Steve began whispering filthy, obscene things into your ears – something that you didn’t think he was capable of.   
As the pleasure built to the point of ecstasy, you both exploded into each other. Your walls clenched around Steve, not giving him any choice but to let go and come deep inside you.   
You lay there with him, after cleaning each other up in the on-suite bathroom, running your hands through his hair.  
“I didn’t think those kind of words would even pass through your head, much less come out of your mouth like that,” you smiled, the afterglow of your mind-shattering orgasm still clinging to your being.  
“Well, I’m not always the innocent Captain America, you know. Sometimes I just want to please my girl.” He smiled, pulling you into his chest.   
“Don’t ever stop, Steve. Not at long as I’m your girl.”   
“And how long will that be?”  
You snuggled into his chest, breathing in the scent of his musky manliness. “I don’t see this ending anytime soon.”  
“Me neither, (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If I messed up, or did something wrong, please tell me and I shall fix it. :) You guys are awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT UP: BRUCE!


	3. Bruce/Reader - Sweet Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is Bruce, in all his adorableness. (I love him, he's so cute!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Bruce showed up.  
He stood at the end of the hall, looking quite frazzled – lab coat falling off his shoulders, glasses askew – but the look in his eyes could not be mistaken.   
“(Y/n), will you follow me to my lab, please? There’s something I would like to show you,” Dr. Banner said, spinning on his heel and expecting you to follow. You do, hurrying away from the strange advances of Loki.  
“Bruce, what is it? Is there really something, or did you just want to be the gentleman who saved me from Loki’s evil clutches?” you smirked, imagining Bruce as a superhero – no Hulk involved. “You sure have the heart for it.”  
Bruce spun around. “Listen to me, (Y/n). I don’t know what Stark told you, but he’s wrong. This entire experiment – it was about me! Well, and you,” he blushed, turning to continue down the hall.  
Surprised, you gaped out before following him. “Bruce, what are you talking about? Tony didn’t tell me anything.”  
He stopped, the door to his lab just a few steps away. Turning, you saw his eyes flash green before returning to their normal brown.  
“Nothing? Stark didn’t tell you anything?”   
“No, Bruce, he didn’t. All I know is that it had something to do with those damned drinks this morning. And the creepy fact that Tony has been following me around all day,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. Bruce gave you a small smile, and then turned to enter the lab. You followed, wondering what yourself and Bruce could have done to cause Tony to do this experiment.   
The lab was bright and white, lit by florescent lights both in the ceiling and in some of the tables – when you could see the tables. Sheets of paper, notepads, and various mechanical components were strewn across every available surface – except one table.  
“Do you mind taking a look at the plans I have on that table over there, (Y/n)?” Bruce waved his hand in the direction of the cleared off table, moving to the microscope on the opposite table. You went over to the table, bending over to glance at the plans.  
“Bruce, is this a uniform design?”  
You felt him start to laugh. “Of course it is – you’re one of us, (Y/n). You deserve to be a part of this, especially when Tony asks you to come into the field with us.” He stood behind you – you could now feel the heat coming off his body. Your stomach leapt as Bruce pressed you against the table, his hands coming up to massage your hips and press you into his semi-hardness. A low groan escaped his mouth, and you could feel it reverberate through your body, making your center sing with longing – it had been so long.  
“Bruce…are you sure about this? Cause if you go any further, I’m not going to let you stop,” you began grinding back against him, making him press you harder into the table.   
“I’m going to take you, right on this table, unless you want to stop me right now.” Bruce ran his hands up your sides, reaching around to knead your breasts hesitantly. You let out a soft moan, nodding to him.  
“Then you better hurry up,” you said, breathless. Suddenly you were spun around and lifted onto the table, with Bruce between your legs. He motioned for you to remove your shirt, and then began to undress himself.   
A few moments and desperate kisses later, clothes were lying around the room, mixing in with the untidiness. Now fully naked, Bruce began planting open-mouthed kisses on your knees, working his way up your thighs. You shivered with excitement and anticipation, knowing that eventually even he wouldn’t be able to hold back. But the teasing was difficult.  
Finally, he reached where you wanted him to be. His tongue flicked out over your clit: you seized up, every bit of you wanting more.  
“Bruce, please…I can’t take this…” you moaned to him, bringing forth a growl from his chest. Bruce…changed then, somehow. His gaze was darker as he crawled on top of you, pulling you further onto the table. Moving to position himself, he thrust into you quickly. Your spine arched off the table at the intrusion, pleasure spiking into your every atom. He felt so good inside you – but it wasn’t enough. You needed him to move, NOW.  
Sensing your needs, and also needing himself, Bruce began a brutal pace. You rode the waves of pleasure he brought to you, taking him right along with you. As the pressure inside of your belly grew, you knew that you couldn’t last long. Bruce buried his head in your shoulder, biting down hard on the soft flesh at the base of your neck as he thrust harder and faster, bringing you to a soul-shattering explosion of heat. You clamped down on him hard, forcing him along the same road as he spilt himself inside you with a long, low groan of release.  
For a few moments, Bruce lay on your chest, steadying his breathing and regaining some strength.  
“That was amazing, Bruce,” your voice shook with post-orgasmic bliss. “I hope you know that this is not the last time this happens.”  
He laughed, and you found you loved the sound of it. Not as deep as some, but still entirely masculine. “Oh no, (Y/n), you’re not getting off that easy.”  
Bruce hugged you close, breathing a sigh of relief. You snuggled into your new man’s chest, whispering a silent “Thank you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> NEXT UP: LOKI!


	4. Loki/Reader - Suave Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes out of the fog...but leads the reader into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the long-awaited Loki chapter! Hope I did alright...comment if I did/didn't.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when no one showed up.  
Loki shook his head, marvelling that Stark had been able to fool him with those stupid drinks this morning. He had been in love with you for some time, but had succeeded in avoiding you – until Stark figured it out. Now he would never live it down.  
“Loki? Are you alright?” you asked hesitantly, wondering what was wrong with him. He gave you a smirk and began strutting down the hall.   
“Wait!” You ran to catch up, grabbing his arm. Loki spun around, arm raised to lash out – but he froze. Your eyes met his, and rather than hit you, he grasped your face and forced you into a bruising kiss.  
“That is for all the trouble you’ve caused me,” he said, shaking you off and continuing on his way. Shocked, you once again followed.  
“Trouble? I have been trying my very hardest to not cause trouble here, Loki. And now you’re accusing me of it? What kind of person do you think I am, to believe anything that you-”  
His lips cut you off once again. “You speak far too much for your own good, (Y/n).” Suddenly, green magic swirled about, landing you both in Loki’s rooms.   
“What the-”  
Loki grasped your hand, placing it on his hardening member. “This is the trouble, pet. Night after night, I must relieve myself of the pressure you build inside me. It hurts so much, not being able to spill myself inside of you, but rather on my own hand…but not tonight.” His mischievous smile returned, making you shake despite your arousal at touching him at last.   
The God of Mischief began removing his armor, letting each piece crash to the floor.   
“Well? Undress yourself, pet.” His orders were clear, and they sent sparks straight to your crotch. Hurriedly, you began throwing your clothes to the floor.   
Once you stood in naught but your bra and panties, and Loki in a pair of black satin boxers, he moved towards you again, claiming your mouth. Breathless, he stood back to survey his victim.   
“You are truly beautiful, my love.” He breathed the words, but you heard them loud and clear, as if they had been spoken to your heart.  
“Loki, thank you…you’re very handsome as well…” you blushed, unsure of how to respond now that he was being gentle, running his hands slowly up and down your back.  
It changed quickly. His face grew dark again, and that evilly playful grin returned full-force.   
“Take off everything and get on the bed,” he barked. You responded immediately, obeying his orders. He removed his boxers, settling himself between your legs.  
“Are you ready for me, (Y/n)?” He whispered in your ear, his hand ghosting over where you wanted him. “How wet are you, my love?”  
“Very wet, Master…” His eyes widened in surprise, but he soon relaxed. “Go on,” he replied smoothly.   
“I want you so badly…I need you, Master…please, I crave to have you inside of me – Aha!” you cried out as his finger thrust into you without warning. He began slowly, making sure you were ready.  
His hand left you completely, leaving you with an empty feeling – but it was soon replaced. Loki sheathed himself in your heat at once, setting a painful pace. You cried out in pain at first, but as you adjusted to his size, your cries turned into wanton moans of ecstasy. Your moans drove Loki mad – he would never admit it, but he was more attracted to you in every way than he had ever been before. The sounds coming from you had him hovering at the edge of no return, but he could not let himself come before you. Reaching in between your two damp bodies, he pressed down hard on your clit, bringing you up to join him at the edge. As he began rubbing circles, you let out a string of curses.  
“Please, Loki, let me come…oh god, I can’t hold on Loki, I’m…I’m…” With a tremendous tightening of every inch of your body, you flung yourself over the edge – but not before grabbing Loki’s hand. As you tightened around him, he let out a deep moan and coated your inner walls with his seed. Everything seemed to stop as you both came down off of your highs, breathing hard.  
“Loki?” You asked the figure lying on your chest. He grunted.  
“Do you really love me?”  
He sat up, smiling down at you softly now, no trace of mischief in his features. “Of course I do, (Y/n). Stark figured it out months ago, and has been developing that “love potion” to exact his revenge on me, or some such thing.” He drew you to him, your back to his chest, as he lay down. “But that doesn’t matter. You need to sleep now, if we are to continue this later.”  
You smile, letting yourself relax. “I love you too, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> NEXT UP: BUCKY BARNES!!


	5. Bucky/Reader - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier comes to your...rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is Bucky! Without further ado,
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Bucky showed up.  
His menacing form appeared at the end of the hall. He was wearing his mask, and was in complete Winter Soldier garb. Comforted by the presence of one of your new friends, but also frightened that he was not himself, you slowly approached him.  
“Bucky? Do you remember who I am?”   
He grunted; even the sound of his voice changed drastically from before. He stood unmoving, and you willed yourself closer still, keeping to the side of the hallway.   
Before you had time to think, he had you pushed against the wall, one hand at your throat while the other wandered lower. His eyes were hard and empty, but the light touches of his fingers over the waistband of your pants clued you in: Bucky was there, in complete control of his body.  
“You are my mission,” Bucky growled in your ear. The words sent signals of arousal down between your legs, and you wished his hand would touch you more. “(Y/n).” His voice caressed each letter of your name, giving it new power and dominion over you.  
Too shocked to speak, you merely moved your hips forward to ask for his touch. He growled, the noise muffled by his mask, but complied.   
His hands roughly grabbed your hips, relieving you of your pants and undergarments in the middle of the hallway.   
“Bucky…! There are cameras around here,” you said breathlessly. A low laugh resonated from Bucky’s chest, his eyes sparkling with mischief.   
“They’ve been taken out, sweetcakes. All part of the mission,” Bucky moved to his own pants, kicking them and his boxers away to reveal his impressive length. It would seem that the serum didn’t miss anything.  
“(Y/n), are you okay with this?” The question came unexpectedly, making you hesitate. You looked up at his face, seeing concern and worry in his eyes and forehead, the only part you could see. Giving him a small smile, you responded quietly.  
“Yes. Please don’t ask me again, Bucky. I really want this.” You were lifted off the ground then by his hands on your backside, and pressed between his body and the cold wall. The sensations of hot and cold rolled and battled inside of you, awakening every inch of you to Bucky’s rough and gentle touches.   
You wrapped your legs around him, as he lowered you onto himself. A soft groan left his mouth, mingling wonderfully with your heavy breathing and mewling sounds. He filled you perfectly, leaving no room for failure. Glancing at his eyes, you saw them full-blown with lust. It made you clench around him; he began raising you off of him, before driving himself up into you again. Again and again, you cried out in ecstasy, wanting him more and more every second. Distantly, you heard banging on the elevator doors and the yelling of your name. But soon all sounds of the world were lost as Bucky reached up and tore his mask away, throwing to the floor as his lips attacked your hungrily. You kissed back, though it was sloppy and difficult.   
The feeling of pleasure inside of you was rising, twisting itself into a knot that threatened to snap at any moment. Bucky sensed this, pounding into you harder and faster, holding no part of his strength back. A scream erupted from your throat as you finally clamped down on him, holding him fast as your nail dug into his back – you were sure there would be crescent-moon mark to show later.   
Bucky bit into your shoulder as his release followed your own, spilling his seed into you as he bottomed out on his final thrust.   
Both of your bodies were tensed around each other in the moments afterwards, each afraid that if you let go you might not get this again. Soon, Bucky set you on your shaking legs and gathered the clothes up. After dressing himself, he helped you with your own panties and pants, supporting you when your legs wouldn’t.   
“Bucky?” you asked once you were both dressed. He looked over at you with a half-smile, waiting for your next question.  
“Is this a one-time thing, or more than that?”  
“Oh, sweetcakes,” Bucky smiled brighter, drawing you into his chest. “I’m never letting you go after this. Stark helped me get you, and I may as well not waste his efforts.”  
Startled, you looked up. “That’s what all this was about? Bucky, you could have asked.”  
“I know. But I figured that you would say no.”  
“James Barnes, I would never say no to you.” You hugged him tighter, enjoying the feel of his strong chest against you, even if his shirt was sweat-soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> NEXT UP: THOR!


	6. Thor/Reader - Fluffy Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Asgardian God comes to rescue you from his brother...and together, you soar to new heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Here is Thor, at last. I've been told not to type for a while, as my back and neck are healing up, but it shouldn't take me too long to be all better.   
> Oh, and you guys are the most awesome people in the world. Just saying. I am grateful for each and every one of you!
> 
> Enjoy a God, on the house! ;)

That’s when Thor showed up.  
“May I be of assistance, Milady?” The Asgardian God called to you. Startled, you turned away from Loki’s now-sneering figure to gaze upon the sexiness that is Thor.  
“Um, actually yes. I think your brother is being rather rude, and-”  
“LOKI, what have you done to Lady (Y/n)? If you have harmed her in any way, I will crush that miserable sneer into the ground!” Thor advanced on Loki, the former doing his best impression of fear. But it even looked faux.  
“Thor, it’s alright, he was just under the effects of Tony’s concoction. Nothing happened,” you hastened to say, failing to hide the blush creeping up your cheeks. Thor had noticed, and gave you a sweet smile. Loki disappeared in a flash of green.  
“Then I shall whisk you away to take you mind off of these events – perhaps for a tour of the heavens?” He smiled, stepping closer to you, while his voice became deeper and huskier. “I promise to care for you with all of my power. I shall not let you fall.”  
Your face burned crimson, and you nodded slowly. You had been developing a crush on the God ever since you arrived at the Tower, and now you were almost backed against the wall, staring into his lust-filled eyes.  
Thor slipped an arm around your waist, pressing you to his incredibly hard body. Tony had convinced him to change into Earth clothes, and you were glad. If he had been wearing his armor, you would not be able to feel every contour of his angled chest, and when he raised his arm to call Mjolnir, you felt the muscles expand and contract with the motion.  
“Are you ready, Milady?” His question rumbled from his chest, and it made your body tingle – his deep bass both soothed and excited you.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you responded, wrapping your arms tightly around him and earning a deep laugh.  
“I gave you my word, I will not drop you.” Thor gave you a huge smile, and you responded in kind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fear gripped hold of you at first, but you soon gave in to the sensations of flying: the view of the city, the stinging wind in your eyes, and the protective grip of Thor’s arm around you. Mjolnir led the way through the towering buildings, until you came to one of the balconies of Avengers Tower once again, wind-blown and elated.  
“Thor, that was amazing,” you said after he had set you down on the floor, away from the edge, and landed beside you.  
“I am glad you are pleased, Milady. Would you like to sit down?” He stepped towards the French doors, leading you into his room. Mildly curious, you followed and seated yourself on the side of his bed. He smiled at you over his shoulder as he walked to the washroom. “I will only be a moment.”  
Alone in his room, you took a moment to think through what had happened. Thor had been amazingly kind, saving you and then taking your mind completely off of it. Still excited from the flight, you walked back to the balcony and stared into the night. New York: the city that never sleeps. In person, it felt more real than anything, yet you still couldn’t believe that you lived here now – and in the same building as the Avengers! Tony had given you a floor to yourself, but you were rarely there. Your office had a comfortable couch, and you much preferred to work as much as you could, as you had no set schedule.   
You felt movement behind you, and two large hands pressed themselves on your hips. After you realized it could only be Thor, you relaxed, leaning back into his chest. He growled, and it traveled the length of your torso, going straight to the wetness in your panties.  
“Milady, I wish to have you tonight,” the Asgardian Prince whispered huskily in your ear. Your breathing came faster, and his words aroused you even further. Slowly, the realization hit you: he may have been the reason for Tony’s strange prank today.  
“And where do you wish to be taken?”  
At this, you froze. Did he just ask ‘where’?   
“Where ever you want me, Thor,” you responded, not sure what else to say.  
“Here. Now.” His hands wandered down your body, and then up under your shirt. As his strong fingers ghosted over your stomach, you shivered in the cool air.  
The shirt fell to the floor, followed quickly by Thor’s own. You helped him with the clasp of your bra, before turning to face him. His pupils were darker than ever, lust completely taking over his demeanour. Soon, all other clothes had hit the floor and all that remained was air between his gorgeous body and yours.   
His hands moved you, and your body responded: he bent you over, placing your hands on the railing and spreading your legs to allow him entrance. Thor ran his fingers over your womanhood, feeling your utter wetness and drawing a loud moan from you.  
“Try to be quiet. You do not want to wake every one, do you?” You heard the smirk in his voice, and was about to retort but you felt him press against you. The blunt tip of his cock was pressing slowly into you and – oh my god was he ever a God! He stretched you further and further, bringing both pain and pleasure to your joining. Every sense in your body was out of control as Thor bottomed out inside of you, letting out a groan as you clenched around him.   
“My Lady, you hold me so perfectly…so tightly…please, do not make me end this before I bring you the pleasure that I wish to. I need you to have your release before my own,” Thor held still, knowing that you needed time to adjust to his girth.   
But he didn’t hold still that long – as you began to feel more accustomed to him, he began to pull out, setting a dangerously fast pace. Your grip on the railing tightened as your legs became more like jelly than skin and bone; his powerful thrusts making standing difficult. As you tightened around him, he let out a moan and went faster, gripping your hips tighter in his giant hands. You knew there would be bruises tomorrow; but you also knew that you didn't care at the moment. The rope inside your core became tighter and tighter, every thread fraying almost to the point of snapping apart, but you didn't have enough. A string of profanities left your mouth, and Thor reached around to press your clit, hard.  
For a moment, the rope remained taut, but your scream signaled breaking point. All your muscles clamped down around Thor’s manhood, and with one last thrust, released his seed inside you. You would have been thrown forward from the impact, but he caught you and held your body close to his, both of you breathing hard and coming down from your natural highs.  
“Do not leave tonight, Milady. Stay with me, and we shall continue when you have rested,” Thor whispered to you, carrying your exhausted body to his bed. As he lie you down, you smiled up at him. He returned your smile, lying beside you and drawing the blankets up around you. After a few moments, you moved towards him, half-lying on his chest.   
“I hope I don’t ever have to leave you, Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this worked for both the smutty request, and the fluffy one!


	7. Clint/Reader - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint saves the Reader from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is Clint, better late than never.
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Clint showed up.  
“Come on, babe. We’re going up higher than any god,” Clint walked quickly towards you, taking your waist and guiding you to the closest window. Kicking it open, he stepped right out to the edge and fired a gun upwards; you could see that it was not a bullet he fired, but a grappling hook. Pressing you tight against his body, Clint gave a smile that made you shiver in specific places before you both shot upwards.  
Arriving at the top of the tower, you felt weightless for a moment. You had reached the peak of your ascent when realization dawned on you; you would come crashing down any second. Your arms wrapped tighter around Clint, and you waited for the fateful moment, for the air to rush by as you plummeted to the ground.   
Softly, your feet landed. Clint stepped away, grinning like an idiot.   
“Bet you didn’t see that one coming,” he smirked, removing his outer Avengers suit as he walked towards the roofs pool.   
“No, I…didn’t.” You followed him, confused for a moment. At least Loki is off of me, you thought, shivering. That Asgardian gave you the creeps – big time.  
“What are we doing up here, Mr. Barton? I thought we would’ve gone back down to the main floor…” you trailed off as you watched him strip down to nothing. Too bad he was facing away from you.  
“Mr. Barton!?” You screeched, your body buzzing. Unfortunately, it didn’t work – your yell only made him turn around.  
He was sporting quite the hard-on, turning so as to give you a profile view of his entire body. He smiled seductively, motioning you closer with his pointer finger.  
“Come here, beautiful. I want to see you, now that I’ve given you the pleasure of seeing me.”  
His voice was thick, and it caused your legs to move towards him, carrying the rest of your body with them. Only when you stood in front of him did your legs stop, your entire body alight with want.  
“Let me unravel you, dear,” Clint purred, his hands coming up to ghost down the front of your shirt. He reached the bottom and hesitated a moment before relieving you of the garment. His eyes burned dark with passion, sending sparks of need through your core.   
Clint drew you close, reaching behind you to undo the clasps of your bra. As your breasts were revealed to his eyes, they became full blown with lust. Soon, the button on your jeans was undone, Clint pulling them to the floor. He hooked his fingers in your panties, slowly leading them to your ankles.  
You shivered with excitement and nerves. Clint was here, with you, naked! You prayed to whatever god was out there for thanks, but it was interrupted by Clint’s finger roaming back up your legs, as he had already helped you step out of your last piece of clothing.   
“Clint…what are we doing up here?”  
He laughed, removing his hands to stand. You could feel every atom of his body, thrumming with lust and his heat penetrated your skin, filling you with longing.   
“I told you: higher than any god. You’re more than a goddess, even…and I’m going to show you. Now,” he said, swinging you into his arms and holding you against his strong body. “How does the pool sound?”  
“Um…” Your face turned an embarrassing shade of red, but you nodded. He carried you to the steps, emerging you both as he descended. The cool water was a relief to your burning skin; but it did nothing to the growing heat inside of your womanhood.  
He set you down on your feet, letting you adjust to the temperature. You walked around, hyper-aware of him no matter how much space you put between your bodies. Clint stayed back until you had turned to him, looking at him in a new light.  
“I need you, (Y/n). I need you now,” Clint walked slowly towards you, his words twisting your stomach and wetting what needed to be.   
“I won’t stop you,” you responded, your mouth a little dry. You licked your lips, and it drew his gaze. His lips crashed into yours, spilling every feeling into you: his rage, his lust, his guilt, his pain, and his love. Your tongues stroked each other, melding your mouth to his. Finally, oh finally, he lifted you against the wall of the pool. You felt him press against you, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Take me, Clint, before I come from just kissing you.”   
He entered you in one movement, holding your ass and squeezing and your muscles left him panting. “So tight…” he said in a pained voice. You shifted, earning a hearty moan.  
You could tell he was holding back, trying not to rush you, but you both need each other too much now. You lifted your hips and dropped them back down, loving the way his head stroked your inner walls. Clint clued in, getting a better stance.  
His pace was gentle, but it became evident quickly that he needed you. He went faster, making the water spill over the side of the pool. Every thrust felt like something above heaven and earth, hitting you perfectly.   
When he reached down in front of you to press on the place where your bodies were joined, your mewling turned to yelling his name in ecstasy. Pleasure exploded from you, your climax giving no mercy to your body.   
Clint followed after, your clamping muscles doing wonders on his own climax. He came inside you with a shout, his head coming to rest on your shoulder.  
Your eyes slid shut, as you enjoyed the aftershocks. You still spasmed around him, and soon he pulled out and set you down on wobbling knees.   
“Clint?” you whispered, feeling the heavy silence. He looked at you, his eyes glazed over.  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s take the elevator next time, okay?”  
He laughed. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was difficult for me, as I'm not totally attracted to Clint. But I did it!
> 
> Also, because I thought you would ask for this next pairing, there shall be one final bonus chapter:
> 
> TONY/READER! Fluff or smut, guys?


	8. Tony/ReaderBONUS - Fluff/Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man is in love...and he's taking the roundabout way to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Here is the bonus chapter that I wanted to write. I thought y'all might ask for it in the first place, but you get it anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Tony showed up.  
“Alright, Reindeer Games, give it up. (Y/n) is done with your shit; it’s time for you to leave.” Tony waved Loki off, but the grumbling Asgardian gave no resistance.   
“Oh, thanks Tony. I was getting worried for a second there. I wasn’t sure what he would have done to me…” you stopped short when you saw Tony’s smile. It wasn’t normal; it wasn’t even snarky. It was genuine, and that scared you a little. Tony Stark: Billionaire was not supposed to look at women as though he actually liked them.   
“Um…Tony?”  
He shook his head, coming out of a sort of trance. His smile was replaced with the usual smirk, and he held out a hand.  
“How about a drink? Might make you feel better,” He shrugged, trying to pass as nonchalant. You smiled and placed your hand in his.  
“Alright; as long as it isn’t too strong.” He led you back to the main area, and then through to the bar. It was unusually quiet; but then you remembered the potion. Everyone was probably nursing themselves as the effects wore off. Tony stood behind the bar as you took a stool, watching him prepare the drinks.  
He handed you a glass of (drink of your choice), taking a short swig from his own. Tony smirked at you again, watching you sip at your drink.   
“So what was with the drinks this morning? Was there some kind of poison in them that you were testing? Everyone’s been acting super strange ever since,” you commented, setting your glass down and leaning forward on your elbows.  
“Like I said: an experiment. Want to know what it was for?”   
“Of course; why would I ask if I didn’t want to know?”  
He leaned forward as well, his eyes growing softer.  
“I wanted to know if anyone liked you.”  
You started. Wait…what? “Why do you care about that, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony looked a little hurt by your use of his title, but he seemed to brush it off. “Because I like you; and I don’t want anyone else to.”  
The silence proved awkward, to say the least. But in truth, your mind was going a million miles a second. “Wait a minute – did you just say you like me, Tony?”  
He perked up when you said his name, and nodded quickly. “Yes, I did, (Y/n). I’ve liked you for a while now, and that’s why I developed the love potion: to find out if anyone else truly had feelings for you. I’ve run through the scenarios, playing out what would happen with each person, but I come to the same conclusion – I need to tell you before anyone else gets to you, no matter what anyone else feels.” Tony blushed, for once looking a little afraid. “Do you like me?”  
“You know, you’re kind of cute for a blushing teenager.” You giggled at him, and he smiled. “But I do, Tony. And I’m glad you have the courage to tell me your feelings,” you said softly, sliding off the stool and walking around the bar. He turned to face you, apprehension crossing his features.   
Smiling, you stepped towards him and wrapped your arms around him. He seemed unsure; but soon his arms came around you, holding you close to him. “I won’t let you go, (Y/n). I promise you’ll be safe and loved here with me.”  
“I know, Tony: I know. You don’t have to worry, okay? I’m with the Avengers. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
His kisses were sweet and loving, but they prompted something more…urgent. His hands wandered up your sides, slowly, taking your shirt up with them. Your heartbeat sped up, pressed against the cold counter as you were. Tony’s hips met with yours with a stunning amount of finesse, rubbing against all the right spots to make you squirm against him. His sly smile misled you, as he pulled away within seconds.   
“Tony, what are you doing?” You asked, using the counter as a crutch. Your knees shook more than you thought they could, but Tony’s face had taken on a look of deep concentration – aimed directly at your breasts.   
You felt your nipples stiffen as your body vibrated with nervous energy. Soon, Tony’s piercing stare began to affect the tightness of his pants, as he noticed your nipples poking through your shirt.  
“You know,” his voice was thick. “I was moving away to calm down, but you look far too delicious to leave alone. Why don’t you join me in my office for some dessert?”  
Your mouth went dry, as if all the moisture in your body went south. You reached out and took Tony’s offered hand, allowing him to lead you out of the kitchen’s safety.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The passion in his eyes was fiery, making you drip with anticipation. His naked body hovered above yours, making your lady parts quiver without remorse. With his member poised outside your swollen lips, you silently pleaded him to take you. Tony studied your face for a few brief moments, sweat already making his forehead glisten.   
“Are you sure? I’m not letting you regret this, so make up your mind now,” his voice was pinched, as his cock twitched, ever so ready to enter you.   
“Just make sure you go quickly, okay? I can’t stand not having you in me for very much longer…” you breathed, stretching your legs farther apart to try to get him to move.  
Tony laughed lightly, though he looked slightly frightened. “I promise not to hurt you, (Y/n).”  
The bliss you felt at his entrance didn’t fade; in fact, it grew as he thrust himself into you, rocking the entire desk he had strewn you across. A fire lit itself inside you, growing as Tony continued. His eyes gave you nothing but the feeling of unconditional love and requited passion.   
The levels of pleasure grew, and before you knew it, your entire being soared into an endless white space, your mouth letting out a high moan. Tony didn’t stop; but he was having trouble keeping his rhythm. You reached out blindly, grabbing his arm.  
“Tony…let go…” That was all he needed. His fingers dug into your hips as he thrust into you one final time, hard as he could. You felt his warmth spurt into you, as you finally came down from your orgasmic high. Everything returned to its normal colour, and you could see Tony above you, eyes closed and breathing hard.   
“You can do that anytime, you wonderful genius, you.” He laughed, gathering you into his arms and rolling to position you on top. You could feel him harden again, turned on from your nakedness.  
“How does right now sound, honey?”  
“Better than any other time, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


	9. Natasha/Reader - BONUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can expect...Natasha rescues the reader, and shows her a different side...quite different indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Yay! It took forever, but I did it!
> 
> Enjoy!

That’s when Agent Romanoff showed up.  
“Now that is some creepy shit,” Natasha said, cocking her hip and resting her hand on it in a mildly offensive stance. Your head whipped around to her, and the tightness in your chest released; at the same time as Loki stepped away from you and strode off.  
“Tasha! Thank god you’re here, I don’t think I could’ve fought him off,” you stood in front of Natasha, giving her your most thankful gaze. She returned it with a cool “whatever” kind of look.  
“Follow me, we’ll do an examination to make sure you aren’t injured at all. Tony let me know that you might be in need of some…assistance.” The assassin gave you an once-over, smiling to herself. “That man knows things that he really shouldn’t.”  
“Like what?” You glanced at her confused, keeping pace with her relatively well despite her wide stride.  
“Oh, you know.” She met your eyes with a ferocious look. “Things.”  
You shivered. Natasha had always freaked you out, but this was different. For one, this was the first time you had ever been alone with her, and it made you kind of jumpy. Second, her body language was suggesting things that you didn’t want it to be suggesting.  
“Here we are; this lab is completely empty, and stocked with the necessary supplies. Is that alright?” Natasha punched in the code and the door slid silently open. The weight of her question rested on your shoulders, threatening to collapse you with the anticipation of your decision. Natasha stood by the door, once again with her hip out, jacket brushed back, hand outlining her waist. Your breathing became slightly faster with the tightening of your chest, but you pushed it aside and walked confidently into the room. You heard Natasha chuckle as she sealed the door, leaving you alone with her in quite a small room.  
Small was a relative term, of course. Living in Avenger’s Tower, which Tony built, a normal sized room would be closer to very large master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. This lab was a bit smaller than that, but you could feel the closeness of Natasha as she swept by you to grab the medical supplies.  
“Well, you may as well come over here and sit on this table; there doesn’t seem to be any chairs about.” She motioned to the cold surface in front of her. You took a breath to steady your racing heartbeat and walked confidently over to the table.  
“Are…are you sure here is fine?” You croaked out.  
“Yes, it is. There aren’t any cameras in this room either, so Tony won’t know.”  
Somehow the fact that there weren’t cameras gave you some kind of confidence: you jumped up on the table, letting your legs dangle in front of you. Natasha gave you a knowing smile and dropped the medical equipment.  
“Now for the real reason we’re in here…” she whispered, gripping your legs and moving them to straddle her hips. Your body jolted towards her, the heat you didn’t realize was there intensifying. It was strange, but you didn’t think you’d be able to escape her if you tried. Did you even want to try?  
“Natasha…” you started, but you were quickly silenced by her lips, molding perfectly to yours. They were softer than a man’s, but that was not unwelcoming. And neither, you thought, was her breasts against you own. Her body moved closer to you as her tongue slid across your lips, parting them slowly. Your tongues began a slow dance, still unsure of each other’s movements. Natasha seemed more confident as her hands slid up to fondle your breast. Her second hand moved less, but it made your hips jerk forwards when she placed it right where you wanted – nay, needed – to be touched.  
Sparks flew off of you like hot metal, winding you up until you couldn’t take the heat of your body against hers. Your hands, previously holding you up, brought her closer by way of her butt. She moaned loudly when you tried squeezing it. Her reaction gave you confidence, as well as a growing wetness as her hand began massaging your lady parts. Every second the want increased; and not just your want for her.  
Natasha moved fast; faster than you thought possible. You were on your back, with Natasha’s fingers prying off your shirt, before you had a chance to catch your breath.  
“N-Natasha?” you were hesitant, placing your palms against the cool metal of the table to avoid pushing her off. It didn’t feel wrong...just different.  
“I can stop if you want me to. But I really want to taste you…” She glanced up through her lashes, hands quickly undoing your pants and beginning to slide them off. Your heart jumped around like a madman. Anxious was the best way to describe it, yet you still lifted your hips when she slid your pants down your legs. Her eyes locked with yours once again, and you watched her pupils grow until they took over her eyes, all hint of colour disappearing.  
“Natasha, do we have to do this here? I mean, it probably isn’t sterile or anything…”  
She laughed darkly. “Sure. But the advantage to being here is that there are no cameras.”  
“Still. A bed might work a lot better for something like this…I guess. This is totally new to me.”  
“That’s fine…I’ll take you anywhere you want, as long as you’re comfortable.”  
You blushed. “Then shall we?”  
Natasha nodded. You awkwardly got off the table and gathered your pants, pulling them on before following the Black Widow to her room. This was completely new; but not unwelcome. The new experience excited you, and you quite looked forward to the passionate night with Natasha Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I take requests. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment with a prompt if you would like me to write you something. 
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, comment what you want the first pairing to be...with the Reader of course! I can try anything. :) But I need you to specify fluff or smut. 
> 
> (The only reason I went this far without continuing is because I couldn't decide who to do first.)


End file.
